


9. Tights

by TheMagicWord



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nick in tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Louis sees a photo of Nick in tights and has some... thoughts.





	9. Tights

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

Louis had been staring at the photo for half an hour now. He’d taken a screenshot because his hands were shaking and he didn’t want to accidentally “like” it, that would be a fucking nightmare. 

He didn’t understand why he was so... It hadn’t ever been a thing for him before, not even with girls. Yeah, stockings were nice and everything - silky and showing that bit of soft skin at the top of the thigh - but that didn’t explain why he was rock hard and aching cos a photo of Nick fucking Grimshaw in red lacy tights had popped up on his Instagram. 

Nick had nice legs, Louis told himself. And he was looking at the legs more than Nick’s stupid face, so maybe it was the legs in the tights and not actually Nick himself. But then why was he thinking about Nick’s dick stretching them out at the front, the red darkening where he was leaking? Louis fitting his mouth over it and—

He groaned and curled over himself, pressing down on his own leaking dick. He wasn’t going to wank over Nick fucking Grimshaw. He refused. He was still mentally refusing while his hand was sliding into his joggers and gripping his dick. 

Harry used to say Nick flirted with Louis. But Nick flirted with everyone, that was one of the many things that made him so bloody annoying. You couldn’t say anything without him turning it into an innuendo. Harry loved it and gave as good as he got, but it always made Louis feel a bit left out, like he was the butt of the joke and didn’t even know it. And if Nick heard him say that, he would one hundred percent make a joke about Louis’s butt. 

Louis used his free hand to zoom in on Nick’s smug fucking face, his eyebrow arched like he knew exactly what Louis was doing. It made Louis’s chest ache, breath trapped behind his breastbone. He scrolled down so he was just looking at the legs again. Nick’s legs in red lacy tights. Seriously, what the actual fuck. He’d not only put them on - he said it had taken him ten minutes, which had made Louis picture him struggling, trying to pull them up his legs, finally smoothing them over his arse, which, well - but he’d posted the picture to Instagram. Where anyone could see it. Where his mum could see it! Where Louis has seen it and was now so fucking hard he couldn’t even think straight. 

He scrolled out again and scanned Nick from the top of his stupid hair to the tip of his toes. He pushed his joggers down his thighs and ran the head of his hand over the tip of his dick, whimpering. He dropped his phone and squeezed his eyes shut, as he pictured Nick bent over the bed, Louis sliding his dick between his thighs, Nick still in the tights, and he came so hard he got spots in front of his eyes. Red lacy ones.


End file.
